O momento da saudação
by Sanae78
Summary: Ed arriva il momento di salutarsi ...


"**O**** momento da saudação** **"**

di Sanae78

**O momento da saudação **

_A San Paolo la partita è da poco terminata. La squadra di casa ha vinto grazie ad una splendida prestazione calcistica ed ad una splendida doppietta di Tsubasa che disputava la sua partita d' addio._

_Tra poco partirà con sua moglie per l' Europa per una destinazione ancora sconosciuta ... lascerà infatti al pallone decidere la sua prossima squadra._

_Come segno di ringraziamento verso il pubblico che l' ha sostenuto con così tanto calore ha lanciato la sua maglia ed ha gridato loro 'Brasil obrigado', 'grazie Brasile'._

_Questo giorno per lui segna l' addio al suo allenatore di sempre Roberto Hongo, ai suoi compagni di squadra, a Pepe in particolare, che è anche lui reduce del 'World Youth Hen', ed a quella che ha sempre dichiarato essere la sua seconda patria, il Brasile, il paese che è sempre stato la meta dei suo sogni._

_Comunque non sarà l' unico ad inseguire nuovi traguardi ... ma ecco, vediamo che Roberto Hongo e Pepe gli si avvicinano sul terreno di gioco, dev' essere giunto il momento dei saluti per loro._

"Gran bella partita Tsubasa ... non credo che fosse possibile fare di meglio! Qua la mano amico" ed i due si battono le mani in segno di assenso.

"Hai segnato due goal spettacolari che lasceranno un segno indelebile nei cuori dei tuoi tifosi!" mentre Roberto gli pone una mano sulla spalla sinistra.

"Ma non è solo merito mio, ma anche della squadra e di Pepe!" dopo una breve pausa "Sarò sempre grato a questo paese ed a questo pubblico per tutto quello che hanno fatto per me!" afferma scambiando una sguardo di assenso con i suoi due interlocutori "Pepe ricordati che stasera sei invitato a cena a casa nostra!"

"Me lo ricordo, stai tranquillo ... non mi perderei una cena di tua moglie per nulla al mondo! Si mangia troppo bene a casa vostra!"

"Così ci saluteremo tutti e partiremo verso le nostre rispettive destinazioni ... per me l' incarico come allenatore della nazionale brasiliana olimpica e per voi i vostri nuovi ingaggi! Dico bene Pepe?"

"Dici bene Roberto!"

"Cosa? Ma anche tu se in partenza Pepe?" esclama Tsubasa un po' alla sprovvista.

"Non gliel' avevi ancora detto?"

"Non ne avevo avuto ancora il tempo Roberto! Ma intendo rimediare subito!" dice facendo l' occhiolino al suo allenatore e rivolgendosi al suo compagno di squadra "Tra pochi giorni partirò anch' io, andrò in Giappone ... devi sapere che sia io che Leo della nazionale brasiliana durante i mondiali siamo stati notati da un selezionatore della Jubilo Iwata che ha proposto ad entrambi un buon ingaggio a cui non abbiamo saputo rinunciare. Tra l' altro ci ha detto che in squadra ci saranno anche tre nazionali nipponici: Ishizaki, Urabe e Misaki" sta stringendo i pugni e dal suo tono di voce si capisce che è entusiasta della cosa "Amico mio, andrò a giocare nel tuo paese e con i tuoi amici e per me sarà un grandissimo onore!"

"Vedrai che ti troverai bene lì ... giocherai con miei tre carissimi amici!" poi un po' preoccupato "E con la tua famiglia come farai?"

"Mi mancheranno molto ... se parto, lo faccio soprattutto per loro, per poter garantire loro un futuro migliore. Con i soldi che guadagnerò nel paese del sol levante potrò comprare una casa e pagare l' istruzione per tutti i miei fratelli. E' ora che inizi anch' io a inseguire i miei sogni. Da quando sono diventato un calciatore professionista ho potuto aiutarli ed ora non si trovano più in povertà!" poco dopo mettendo le mani sulle spalle dell' amico e guardandolo dritto negli occhi "Qualche anno fa sono arrivato a San Paolo con un paio di scarpe rotte e pochi soldi in tasca ed è grazie al tuo aiuto che ho potuto mettermi in luce durante il provino ed essere preso ... ti avevo giudicato male fin dall' inizio, perché provenivi da un paese ricco e sfoggiavi un bellissimo paio di scarpini fiammanti. Ho dovuto ricredermi ed inoltre facendo amicizia con te ho capito che in realtà non eri affatto superficiale e perché tenessi tanto a quelle scarpe!"

"Dopo tutti gli sforzi che avevo fatto per venire in Brasile, era impensabile che fallissi e le scarpe regalatomi da Sanae mi hanno aiutato a dare il massimo!"

"Sei proprio fortunato ad averla accanto!" gli dice Pepe facendogli lì occhiolino "L' ho capito subito che quella era una ragazza in gamba, non appena l' ho conosciuta di persona, ed anche come sia riuscita a fare breccia nel tuo cuore... sai, eravate così carini abbracciati in mezzo allo stadio che mi è sembrato meglio togliere il disturbo per riapparire solo dopo!"

"Che bello, mi sarebbe piaciuto anche a me assistere a quella scena!"

"Roberto tu vivi nella loro stessa casa e chissà quante ne avrai viste!"

"Sono molto discreti in pubblico, anche se credo che in privato siano molto più espansivi! Stanno bene insieme aiutandosi e compensandosi a vicenda!" afferma ridendo.

"Torniamo al nostro argomento iniziale" dice facendo si serio "... come allenatore posso dirvi che è stato un onore per me allenarvi e che vi auguro ogni bene per la vostra vita futura e la vostra carriera! ... dovete sapere che ... 'c_ada jogador é um pouco um viajante' ... 'ogni calciatore è un po' un viaggiatore '_... e spesso vi potrà capitare di cambiare squadra o addirittura nazione ... è vero alcuni diventano delle vere bandiere e riescono a terminare la propria carriera in una stessa squadra ... ma sono davvero pochi. Mettetecela tutti e ci ritroveremo presto da qualche parte del mondo a solcare dei nuovi terreni di gioco." allunga la sua mano stretta in un pugno "Coraggio, questa è l' ultima volta che vi devo incoraggiare!" e loro due appoggiano le loro ringraziandolo.

"Pepe tu potresti essere selezionato per la nazionale, quindi cerca di impegnarti, perché ti terrò d' occhio!"

"Certo mister!"

"Siete pronti ragazzi ... allora"

"Forza ... forza ... forzaaaa!" urlano all' unisono alzando le mani in aria .

_Quello che stava accadendo sul terreno di gioco non è passato inosservato ed adesso Tsubasa Ozora, Pepe e Roberto Hongo si stanno dirigendo verso gli spogliatoi continuando a parlare ed acclamati dalla folla._

_Avete visto anche voi signore e signori ... così questi grandi campioni si sono salutati e noi tutti noi speriamo di rivederli il prima possibile impegnati in altre avvincenti ed entusiasmanti partite._

**Fine**

**Note**

_'O____momento da saudação ' significa _'il momento dei saluti' ed è in lingua Portoghese

**'**Leitor' significa calciatore in Portoghese

_'Viajante'_ significa viaggiatore in Portoghese

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


End file.
